Cancionero de Equestria
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Siempre existe una canción en el corazón de todoponi, y existen algunas que solemos cantar desde potrillos... aunque no comprendamos su verdadero trasfondo y significado. Este es un compendio de algunas de esas canciones. Para quien quiera descubrirlas bajo su propio riesgo.


Cancionero de Equestria

"Porque la música es la manera en que la más profunda magia del corazón  
de todoponi puede emerger, bullendo, transformando el mundo,  
y aun a nosotros mismos."

―Starshine, Hechicera de la Corte de su Majestad.

1\. ¡Oh, alma de Equestria!

_(Esta antigua canción, aunque se desconoce la época exacta de su origen, parece haber estado unida desde eras distantes al destino e infortunios de los Caballeros de Equestria. No existe registro escrito de ella, pero hay quienes creen que fue compuesta, o cuando menos, entonada por primera vez por el mismísimo Sir Galahoof ni más ni menos, aunque esto se considera nada más que parte de una mitología excesivamente dramática._

_Se sabe, sin embargo, que en la era de la Nueva Orden, su tonada fúnebre era tarareada durante algunas de sus misiones especialmente nefastas e indeseables. Dicha tradición aterradora, se piensa, fue instituida por el Gran Caballero en turno, pero fue severamente prohibida cuando dicho poni al mando hubo desaparecido y paso estar a cargo su buen amigo y segundo al mando Sir Leadhawk. Penas inusualmente duras eran puestas para quien tuviera la osadía de entonar la infame última estrofa.)_

Cuentan las cebras ancianas  
y los jefes búfalos pueden decir  
cuando el sol se levanta en su lumbre  
o llegada la hora de dormir.

Que de la tierra mana la vida,  
y sobre su cima una dicha es vivir.  
Más bajo ella hallaras un secreto  
uno grande cual debes guardar.

No es oro ni joyas preciosas,  
sino magia pura, cual es la amistad.

¡Oh, brillante, bendita  
es nuestra alma de Equestria!  
En torno a tu luz inefable  
el mundo se vino a formar.

Ningún poni vivo la ha visto  
ninguno ha bajado hasta allá.  
Ningún poni que se diga listo  
o que preste su oído a escuchar.

Se sabio y no preguntes por ella  
se listo, no la pienses buscar.  
Se bravo, que la vida es bella,  
si aquí arriba te quieres quedar.

El acertijo jamás se ha resuelto  
y es así como debe de estar.

¡Oh, oculta y secreta  
está nuestra alma de Equestria!  
Bajo un velo de tierra y tinieblas  
ignota debieras quedar.

Llegó desde un mundo lejano  
antes que el tiempo pudiera empezar.  
Dio forma a montañas y al cielo  
a nuestros padres vino a originar.

Antes había solo gris y vacío  
en existir vino a ser la primera.  
Vino escapando al martirio  
de esos Colores de Afuera.

Más vieja que dragones y bestias,  
anterior a grifos y princesas.

¡Oh, antigua y primaria  
es nuestra alma de Equestria!  
Duerme hoy, no despierta  
soñando sin fin, como muerta.

Dicen que es muy pequeña  
y brilla cual sol en su fuerza.  
Frágil parece y serena,  
verla tan solo es dura condena.

No busca el bien de los suyos.  
El mal no lo puede entender.  
El tiempo barrió los murmullos  
que hubo hace mucho en su ser.

Para ella todo es cual juego,  
uno en que todo pudieras perder.

¡Oh, inocente y tan ciega  
es nuestra alma de Equestria!  
Querrá cosas que le diviertan,  
mucho cuidado con lo que deseas.

Dos inmortales guardan su tumba  
antiguos son como la Noche y el Día*.  
Esperan fervientes jamás se despierte  
pues saben bien que sucedería.

Poder tiene y de sobra  
rehacer todo el mundo podría.  
Hacerte feliz no pretende  
sabemos que te arruinaría.

Mejor es dejarla  
da horror aun pensarla.

¡Oh, poderosa y terrible  
es nuestra alma de Equestria!  
Aunque vive en el mundo invisible  
ejerce una fuerza funesta.

Será mejor que no la perturbes  
con tu presencia tan limitada  
no sea que al verla te derrumbes  
y seas destruido ¡a la nada!

Ya no tiene sueños de ponis**  
ni siente ninguna alegría,  
Su mente son oscuras tinieblas  
con solo reír, mataría.

Por eso imploramos no exista,  
y deseamos con miedo se extinga.

¡Oh, abominable y maldita,  
esta nuestra alma de Equestria!  
Corrompida y en tormento,  
vive y muere en recintos eternos.

*(Varias traducciones incluyen estos artículos intercambiados, escribiendo literalmente EL Noche y LA Día, pero suponemos esto no es más que un error de escritura. Esperamos no estar equivocados.)  
**(Algunos cantan este verso como "ya no tiene sueños de niña" pero ignoramos como eso pudiera tener sentido.) 


End file.
